New Year New Law
by boshrocks
Summary: Hermione doesn't want to marry Ron just because everyone is telling her to. Luckily it looks like she won't have to go through with it. better than summary, i really stink at writing summaries. review please
1. Chapter 1

Hermione was where she was usually to be found in the holidays these days. She was in a dark corner of Florish and Blotts, piles of books around her, a large tome open in her lap and parchment balanced on the open book, quill scratching away as she made notes for her classes.

She was avoiding Ron. And Harry. And Ginny. And, most importantly, Mrs Weasley.

Neville glanced over from where he was surrounded by herbology books in a similar attitude to Hermione. He smiled sympathetically, knowing why she was hiding from her nearest and dearest.

It was very late and the bookshop was closing up for the day. But the manager was a nice man and always let Hermione and Neville stay until the very last moment; they were special cases.

They were the youngest professors at Hogwarts. At twenty three they had surprised their friends by accepting Dumbledore's offer to join the teaching staff. Professors Flitwick and Sprout had expressed a wish to retire but only if they were replaced by Hermione and Neville. Being teachers had brought them closer together and he was now almost as good a friend to her as Harry and Ron.

Better in fact, since he didn't get her into dangerous situations like they did when they begged for her help with various Auror missions, which invariably went wrong.

But now the manager was sidling up to them to usher them out.

As soon as they were outside the downpour started. Neville waved goodbye before apparating home. Hermione muttered a curse on her best friends for getting her into trouble.

The nearest was the Weasley twin's shop. They'd let her floo out from their apartment. Harry and Ron had seen to it that she couldn't apparate out. Bloody ban.

Clutching her books to her chest she ran to their shop.

"Sorry, luv, we're closed," they chorused. She laughed.

"Very funny. Now let me in."

"Hm, I like it when you get bossy," one of them, and she knew it was Fred, said. She hit him playfully as she passed.

"Funny, that's not what your brother says."

That made the twins laugh. George dried her off and Fred offered her tea.

"Why not? The longer I spend away from the Burrow the better."

"Mum on your case then?"

"This wedding is more trouble than it's worth. I'm not even sure I want it to happen anymore."

"What do you mean?" they chorused, identical expressions of bewilderment on their faces.

"I don't love Ron."

"Of course you do. This is just cold feet. Every bride gets them this close to their wedding."

"I promise you, George, it's not. I'm only marrying him because of The Plan."

"What plan?"

"You know; Harry marries Ginny and has twelve kids, and I marry Ron and have just as many."

"But Harry did marry Ginny. And they have two kids. Already."

"It does seem kind of planned out, now that you mention it." Fred said.

"Yeah, too calculated. Like it was planned in advance to end up that way. Too convenient."

"Didn't you know about this? Your mum put the plan in motion as soon as she found out that Ron had befriended Harry. And then later when she heard about me being so clever and befriending them too, it all fell into place. She wrote me letters for years egging me on, telling me that she thought Ron and I would be perfect for each other. The Harry and Ginny story is genuine, so don't worry. They do love each other. But I just can't love Ron, not in that way at least."

"But to us it looks like you do."

"I tried, really I did. But we're just too different. He's just too thick. Come on it is true. We fight all the time. Being married to him is going to be hell."

"Then don't."

"I wish it were that simple. Mrs Weasley will murder me if I call off the wedding two days before it happens."

"You can't marry him if you don't love him, its logical." Fred refilled her mug.

Hermione smiled into her mug, hiding her slight blush. "I know. What do I do?"

"Just tell them the truth."

"I don't think I'm brave enough for that." An idea hit her like a candle lighting. She opened her mouth to speak but the twins held up a hand each.

"Don't even think about it." They chorused firmly.

"Oh come on. Please? I can't do this by myself."

"Not a chance."

"You're so mean to me. Besides you've got no choice. You have to come back with me. Mrs Weasley wants you over for dinner tonight remember?"

"Oh. Right."

"I won't make you say anything when I tell them, but please just stay with me. Your courage might give me courage."

"Ugh fine!"

They flooed to the kitchen of the Burrow and walked out into an argument. She exchanged a worried look with the twins when the room fell quiet as the family saw them. Then the glare started.

Ron stormed towards her, waving a copy of the Evening Prophet. "Have you seen this?"

"No." she replied uncertainly. "What is it?"

"They passed the marriage law."

"And?"

"We weren't paired together."

"Then who were you paired with?"

"Luna."

Despite his anger she laughed. "Unorthodox, but I can see it working."

"Why aren't you more upset by this?"

She shot a look at the twins who both nodded encouragingly. "Because I was going to call off our wedding tonight anyway. I don't love you and I don't want to marry you just because your family said I should. I'm sorry but this marriage law is good news for me."

"Wait 'til you hear who you were paired with." Harry said, seated beside Ginny at the table, arm around her waist and other hand resting on her pregnant belly.

"Why? Who was it?"

"He's standing behind you."

"Which twin?"

"Fred."

Pause.

"This should be interesting." "Oh this'll end well." "Why me?" From Hermione and the twins simultaneously.


	2. Chapter 2

After that there had been much shouting.

Some time later when the initial anger had subsided they were all to be found sitting around the table while Fleur and Ginny passed out mugs of tea and Mrs Weasley passed around shot glasses of strong headache relief potion.

Ron and Luna sat facing each other, eyeing each other warily. Hermione sat between George and her new fiancé.

"So…who gets the wedding then?" George asked cautiously, not wanting to incite the row again.

"He's right, it's all planned. We just need to change a few details." Harry said, keeping an eye on Ron in case he started shouting again.

"I don't want to give that dress back." Hermione said in a small voice.

Fred looked at her carefully. He had seen her wedding dress, though not on her, and he was pretty sure that on her she would be absolutely gorgeous.

Somehow, and Hermione had no idea how exactly, the decision was reached that Ron and Luna needed more time to fall in love and therefore Hermione and Fred would be getting married in two days time.

"Two days to fall in love? Impossible."

Fred looked at her and grinned. Hermione became aware that suddenly all the other Weasleys were also grinning at her.

"Nothing is impossible for a Weasley twin." Fred said.

"Especially if they've got enough nerve." Ginny put in, grinning cheekily.

"Surely you should know this already." George said.

Hermione just glared at them. "I need some air." She declared, getting up and hurrying out into the garden before they could stop her.

"Is she upset or something?" Luna asked dreamily. The expression on Ron's face read 'Dear Merlin, what have I landed myself in?'

Hermione gazed out over the lake, absorbing the delicious feeling of the world after rain. The short storm had passed some time during the row and she had always liked moments like this. She tried to make sense of the events from the last few hours.

"Weird sort of day isn't it?"

"Hello Fred." She said without looking around.

"Someday you'll have to tell me how you do that."

"Do what?"

"Tell us apart. Even our mother doesn't know the difference."

"I can't explain it, really. It's sort of an instinct, a feeling. Can't put it into words."

"It makes it very hard to switch places with you around."

"How many times have I actually ratted you out when you're pretending to be George?"

"There's a good point. You don't rat us out unless you're already in a bad mood. Which is mostly."

"I beg your pardon? Blame your little brother and his best friend for that."

"They're your best friends too."

"Well if they keep getting me into trouble they won't be for much longer."

"You don't mean that."

"You're probably right. They just drive me mad sometimes."

"Try living with Ron."

She chuckled. "Yeah I know. Dodged the bullet there haven't I?"

"Absolutely."

"There's a point, what are we going to do when school starts again?"

"How do you mean?"

"How's it going to work? I'll be teaching and you'll be down here with the shop. Not exactly a great start for married life."

"Oh don't worry about that. We've been planning to open a branch in Hogsmeade and we think we found the right premises so by the time you have to go back to school we'll be installed there. Where do you want to live? School or Hogsmede?"

"I do sort of have to stay at the school. But Severus mentioned something last term about wanting to move on. I seem to remember you being pretty darn good at potions, why don't you apply?"

"I hope you're not going to manage my life for me."

"Isn't that what wives do?"

"Very clever. But I couldn't run the shop and do that. Anyone else wanting to retire?"

"Madam Hooch is getting a bit fed up with it. What about her job?"

"I do like quidditch."

"You would of course have to be impartial during matches. We all know Gryffindor is always the superior house but you can't show favouritism towards them."

"Where's the fun in that?"

"Can't you be serious for a moment?"

"Of course. But I hope you won't expect me to be serious all the time. One thing we can say is that this marriage is going to be filled with laughter."

"But of course."

"Okay, serious time. If I took Hooch's job, then I could also run the shop and still be able to be near you."

"Is Fred Weasley really getting sentimental over Hermione Granger?"

"Now who's not being serious?"

She giggled. "Must be your influence on me."

"Is should hope so. We wouldn't want you to be too serious would we?" he pulled a mock stern face which made her crack up again.

"You always know how to make me laugh."

"Good, because I intend to keep you laughing for the rest of your life."

She bowed her head to hide her blush. "You Weasleys are such charmers. No wonder there's so many of you."

"You're not afraid of a big family are you?"

"No. I just don't want to think about it quite yet. I'd rather get to know you first before we start our branch of the clan."

"Sounds like a plan."


End file.
